Studies of bacterial iron transport are underway. The goals of the research are: (a) to define the mechanisms of iron transport across the cell membrane; (b) to isolate the soluble and membrane-bound components of the iron transport system; (c) to study energization of the iron transport system: and (d) to attempt in vitro reconstitution of the iron transport system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Byers, B.R. and Jean E.L. Arceneaux. 1976. Microbial iron transport. In Microorganisms and Minerals (E.D. Weinberg, ed.), Marcel Dekker. To appear in 1976.